Contigo
by Luu1225
Summary: Siempre existe el miedo a la muerte. Ese es uno de os mayores miedos de Clear, quien teme que sea como había sido con su abuelo, salvo que esta vez no quiere perder a Mink. [Mink x Clear] {One-Shot}


**Contigo.**

**Mink x Clear, nada más me gusta esta pareja, no tenga nada más que decir disfruten (**ง**'̀-'́)**ง

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de N+C.**

* * *

En las afueras de Midorijima, ya ha empezado el clima frío, las montañas se llenan de nieve, mucha nieve.

-¡Qué frío!- exclamo Aoba envolviendo adentrándose aquella cabaña rupestre, desasiéndose de la bufanda que envolvía su cuello. -de verdad que no se cómo pueden vivir en un lugar tan frío-

-Estamos en invierno, pero en las demás estaciones es diferente- respondió Clear, con una sonrisita.

-Pero en Midorijima en esta época no hay nieve, y aquí hay a montones- replico sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacerse de la nieve que había quedado en su cabello.

-Bueno, eso es cierto-

Aoba se retiro los guantes, bufanda y abrigo quedando solo con un suéter de cuello de tortuga, hoy estaba visitando a Clear. Después de retirarse todas las prendas extras, fueron a la sala donde el albino ya tenía listo el té.

-Parece que te sienta bien vivir en las afueras de la isla- mascullo el peli azul tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, los cuales eran tradicionales hechos a mano, con decorados del pueblo en donde estaban ahora.

-Así es, me gusta mucho vivir, las personas del pueblo son muy amables- contesto, sirviendo en una taza lo que era té, pero no de un color que Aoba había visto antes, era rojo.

-Es rojo- mascullo curiosamente.

-Oh, es té rojo- respondió, dejando la tetera en la mesita -Mink-san lo trajo hace unas semanas-

-¿Té rojo?- interrogo Aoba nuevamente.

Clear asintió, acercando la taza a manos del Seragaki.

-Mink-san dijo que es un té que sirve para levantar el ánimo- respondió con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que se cargaba.

Una sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer en el rostro de Aoba al escucharlo, además de eso, Clear parecía de verdad feliz, aproximadamente habían pasado dos meses desde que Clear, se había ido de Midorijima, sin embargo no solo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va todo con Mink?- cuestiono separando sus labios del borde de la taza dejándola en la mesita de la sala.

-¿Hm?- emitió Clear ahogándose un poco con el té que se había quedado en su garganta, recuperando el aliento segundos después.

-Bueno, todo va muy bien- contesto con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Aoba, un simple "todo va bien" le había dejado más curioso sobre cómo iba todo con ambos, si parece había sido ayer cuando Mink había desaparecido, Clear de igual manera aunque unas semanas después, y vaya sorpresa después de semana y media ambos habían regresado juntos, y con una… grata sorpresa.

_Estaban juntos._

-No te hagas el tonto, Clear- bufo Aoba cruzándose de brazos -eso no fue una respuesta, tienes que decirme como ha ido todo después de estos dos meses-

El albino miro hacia un lado con nerviosismo, trago saliva y simplemente hizo atrás uno de los arreglos que tenía en su cabello, gracias a Mink.

-B-Bueno…- murmuro, y antes de seguir Tori se adentro por la ventana de la sala sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¡Oh, Tori!- exclamo suavemente el albino levantándose y yendo a donde estaba Tori.

"**Mink me dijo que te avisará que habría una tormenta, por lo que llegará más tarde". **

Vaya era eso, bueno fue un verdadero alivio, ver a Tori en la tarde era extraño, se había imaginado que había pasado algo, malas noticias por ejemplo. Bueno fue un alivio, después de que Aoba saludará a Tori dado que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto, el allmate se despidió de ambos daría unas cuantas vueltas por ahí, pero volvería con Mink después de un rato.

-Vamos a jugar en la nieve, Clear- sugirió el peli azul con una sonrisa infantil.

-Oh, si ya voy- contesto ambos ahora yendo a la entrada, empezando a colocarse las prendas abrigadoras, un guante más y listo. Clear abrió la puerta notando que algo de nieve se había adentrado a la cabaña, utilizo una pala para sacarla, ya que toda estuvo afuera ya podían jugar.

-¡Tú también Ren!- grito Aoba, sacando al cachorro de su mochila lo dejo caer en la nieve, dándose cuenta de que este había desaparecido en las derivas de la blanca nieve, no pudieron evitar empezar a reír ante lo lindo que so se había visto.

Entre risas, una pelea de bolas de nieve que comenzó, así como una competencia entre ambos de quien hacía el mejor muñeco de nieve, Clear utilizando a Ren como modelo para su muñeco, el cual al final… no quedo del todo mal, hasta le había hecho el collar, el resultado fue más gracioso en el muñeco de Aoba el cual decía él era Tori, aunque lo único que se parecía era el puro que siempre fumaba.

Solo eso, unas cuantas bromas después Aoba decidió que ya era hora de irse, vendría otro día, porque de verdad que se había divertido mucho en la nieve, además de que ver y hablar con Clear lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

-Pronto empezará oscurecer, saluda a Mink de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió, colocándose la mochila donde siempre cargaba a Ren.

Clear asintió a su petición, pero antes de que se le pudiera olvidar guardo algo del té rojo en una bolsita de tela, dándosela al peli azul, ya que quería que volviera a probarlo, al igual que Tae-san y los demás, no se olvido decirle que saludará a los demás de su parte, y que irían a verlos un día de estos.

Se despidió de Ren no sin antes hacer "Fuwa~Fuwa" con el cachorro, en fin ofreció una sonrisa de despedida a ambos. De verdad que se había divertido, y mucho.

* * *

10:30 de la noche y no había señal de Mink, sabía que habría una tormenta, así que la preocupación en Clear no se hacía esperar.

Pensaba que ya iba en camino, que ya estaba por llegar en cualquier momento, pero no solo ese pensamiento le llegaba a la cabeza; podría ser que se había lastimado en el camino, o algo… peor.

No, no, no, nada de eso había pasado. Sacudió su cabeza eliminando todos esos malos pensamientos, respiro profundamente, subió las escaleras llegando a la habitación, la cual compartía con Mink. Era una cama matrimonial, no, no estaban casados, simplemente eran una pareja… dormían juntos, vivían juntos… ¿eso no era una pareja?

Se dejo caer en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas, aspiro el olor de estás, **canela**, el olor de Mink. Podía reconocerlo tan solo con aspirar suavemente, pero además olía a flores, ese podría ser su aroma o el del detergente, si tal vez. Ya estaban a punto de ser las 11 y Mink todavía no llegaba, puede que se le había hecho tarde, nada más.

-Hm…- se deslizo por la cama hasta llegar a la izquierda parte donde el dormía, bueno, no estaba completamente solo. Un peluche de medusa color rosado adornaba la parte superior del lado de su cama, al menos tenía la compañía de ese peluche.

Se acerco y lo abrazo aspirando el aroma en él, vaya sorpresa, olía a canela, todo en la habitación tenía ese olor, y bueno, no había problema si ese olor… le encantaba.

-Mink-san…- murmuro haciendo más fuerte el abrazo al peluche, aspirar ese aroma le hacía creer que Mink estaba ahí… con él.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

Festival de verano en Midorijima, todo era tan colorido, había muchos puestos de comida, de juegos y en especial de juegos.

-¡Aoba-san mire ese!- señalaba el juego de lanzar dardos, en el cual si reventabas tres globos te ganabas un premio. Se veía divertido, ambos fueron a intentarlo pero todo fue fallido, iban rendirse cuando uno de los premios capto toda la atención en Clear.

-M-Medusa…- murmuro, sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un cachorro cuando vas a lanzarle un hueso. Busco en sus bolsillos frenéticamente, quería ver si aún le quedaba algo de dinero para un intento más pero… nada. Esos ojos llenos de felicidad desaparecieron cuando no encontró más dinero en sus bolsillos, todo se había ido en golosinas y otros juegos.

Aoba, Koujaku y Noiz estaban con ellos, el estilista notando le desilusión en Clear iba a ofrecerse para ganar ese peluche para él, pero alguien más se le había adelantado.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el encargado del juego dejando cinco dardos en manos de… ¡¿MINK?!

Bien esa fue una verdadera sorpresa, aunque… tal vez lo había hecho como gesto amable, algo muy raro ya que Mink era serio, no sabían si tenía un lado gentil y eso, aun faltaba mucho para conocerlo. Aunque, dejando de pensar Clear se puso a un lado del moreno mirándole con esos mismos ojos de antes llenos de esperanza, solo faltaba que le salieran orejas y cola, para que pareciera un cachorro.

Primer intento fue fallido, aunque solo era el primero faltaban los demás, en el siguiente, ¡lo logro! Eso le dio más esperanzas a Clear, y fe en que Mink podía lograrlo, el tercero fue fallido nuevamente, ahora solo quedaban dos, eran esos o nada, ahí fue el penúltimo, para su suerte logro reventar un globo azul ahora, el ultimo era el que decidiría todo.

-Usted puede, Mink-san- ánimo Clear con una sonrisa segura, Mink solo le dio una mirada leve volviendo su atención al último dardo, respiro hondo y lo lanzo, el resultado fue…

-Felicidades, aquí tiene el premio para su novio- entrego el encargado con una sonrisa y el gran peluche de medusa dejándolo en manos del albino.

-¡Muchas gracias!- grito Clear con una sonrisa agradecida, sin darse cuenta de lo último que el encargado había dicho.

Puede que el empleado no se haya dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, aunque Mink no le dio importancia.

-¡Mire, mire, Mink-san!- mostraba lo grande y colorido que el peluche era, la sonrisa infantil y maravillada ni un segundo abandono su rostro. -¡Muchas gracias, Mink-san!- finalizo con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Mph- murmuro Mink, tal vez ese murmuro fue una manera de decir que no tenía que agradecer por nada, al menos así lo entendió Clear.

Koujaku, Aoba y Noiz solo murmuraban sobre lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, y la relación tan… amigable, que ambos estaban teniendo ahora, bueno posiblemente solo había sido gentileza por parte del moreno al albino, podría ser solo eso.

En todo momento, Clear siguió a lado del moreno llevando en cada momento esa sonrisa gigante y un aura de alegría a su alrededor, Mink percibía el aroma que Clear se cargaba siempre, algo así como… **flores**.

* * *

**_  
****Fin del Flash back.**

El olor de Mink era el que más le tranquilizaba, además de la calidez que este emanaba se sentía bien, pero ahora según había recordado… Mink todavía no llegaba, y se había quedado dormido, fue extraño cuando quería moverse no podía; abrió sus ojos lentamente, para vaya sorpresa ahí estaba Mink.

-¿M-Mink-san?- cuestiono con confusión, ¿Cuándo había llegado? Más bien, ¿Cuándo se había metido en la cama?

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Clear estaba confundido, aunque no sabía muy bien los porqués, Mink lo estaba abrazando aunque eso no era extraño; siempre lo abrazaba en las noches, incluso permanecían así hasta al amanecer, era extraño que ambos no se movieran mucho, en fin; lo más seguro es que Mink hubiera llegado cansado, así que era mejor dejarlo dormir, sin embargo…

Clear tenía una preocupación más.

Fue a eso de las 2 de la madrugada cuando Mink se despertó sin motivo alguno, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos orbes rosados mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué no te has dormido?- pregunto con voz firme.

-Eh…- mascullo Clear, mirando hacia otro lado, tenía algo de eso no había duda ahora lo que quería saber es que era ese algo.

-Clear- dijo con voz seria.

El albino trago salía, haciendo el abrazo entre ambos más fuerte escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del moreno.

-Mi abuelo…-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Clear tuviera el valor para volver hablar.

-Mi abuelo, un día se quedo dormido…- trago saliva con algo de dificultad, el nudo en su garganta hizo acto de presencia. -y nunca despertó- finalizo.

Fue en ese instante cuando Mink entendió, Clear tenía miedo, el miedo de que el ya no fuera a despertar como había pasado con su abuelo; es cierto, ni él sabía cuándo llegaría el momento en el que tendría que morir, la muerte llegaba y no hay manera de oponerse a ella, sin embargo, dejar a Clear no estaba en sus planes.

-Clear- murmuro su voz de igual manera sonó seria y firme como siempre. -debes saber que algún día voy a morir, de eso no hay duda-

El albino de abrazo con más fuerza del moreno cuando escucho eso, aunque lo negará ese día llegaría, podría decirse que Mink tenía miedo también, el miedo… de que Clear se quedara solo.

-Pero el tiempo que este aquí contigo será largo, debes pensar en el presente- pasos sus manos por el platinado pelo del robot desenredándolo suavemente -voy a quedarme aquí contigo, piensa en eso y no pienses más en la muerte-

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio el cual fue cortado cuando unos sollozos se hicieron presentes por parte de Clear.

-No llores por algo como eso- una de las manos del moreno pasaron por las mejillas del albino eliminando todo rastro de lagrimas, no pudo evitar mostrar una suave sonrisa al ver el rojizo rostro de Clear, siempre que lloraba su rostro se ponía rojo, era… gracioso.

-Mink-san…- susurro en el hombro del moreno.

-¿Hm?-

-**Te amo**\- finalizo.

Mink por unos segundos se quedo estático ante las palabras del albino, después de tantos días viviendo juntos Clear solo le había dicho "te quiero" y cosas así, pero nunca un "te amo"

No hubo una respuesta, eso entristeció de alguna manera a Clear que solo se quedo ahí siendo abrazado por el moreno, aunque un apretón por parte del más alto lo tomo por sorpresa.

-**Te amo**…-

Eso fue apenas un susurro audible para Clear, sin embargo pudo escucharlo… pensó que estaba listo para escucharlo pero no, su rostro no tardo en volverse rojo como el de un tomate. Pero, ahora estaba aliviado, se sentía bien, el amaba a Mink y Mink lo amaba a él, no quería ni debía cuestionarse más.

Estaba feliz, de que Mink estuviera con él, que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

**Habla-Luu  
¡Buenas lectores!  
Espero y les haya gustado este one-shot que salió más largo de lo que había planeado, pero me gusto como quedo, espero y haya sido de su agrado y si no, pos hay pelea (?)  
Nah, no se crean, en fin ¡espero leer reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
